The war of Samurai
by Aevum of Jarod
Summary: Years after we won the war against Madara, the Samurai felt useless and outdated. They spent the last 30 years cultivating a way to defeat the Shinobi and regain their spot on top. With the new leader and power, they might stand a chance. Second gen chars, Naruto kids v.s Samurai kids! Genre: Action/Friendship/Drama/Romance


Authors Note:

So this be centered around the Samurai and Shinobi's children, So expect some lil Uzumaki and Uchihas.

This will be highly Oc related, and originative.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Our Pride

The meeting was tense, to say the least. Everyone was there, from the major super powers, like the Leaf and Cloud, to the small islands like Crescent Moon. It was a meeting that could change everything, the peace they had been fighting for could be shattered within an instance. Everyone had known about the rivalry, hate and distrust, between not only the land of Iron and Fire but shinobi and samurai period. A lot had changed since the war, samurai took a blow to there pride. Shinobi no longer respected there strength, when your leaders are some of the most powerful people in the world, the samurai couldn't compete.

'Though thats just what the average shinobi thinks', Naruto thought to himself. He could tell when he looked in the eyes of the new general, he had more power then the former. Naruto wished he could sense it, wish he could uncover the source if his confidence. He was looking into the eyes of the Hokage, master of sage mode and the Kyuubi, who wouldn't be intimidated? What kind of man could want to wage war with him?

" Kouga Miyanato", Naruto snapped out of his daydream, he looked at Sasuke who had just adressed a potential enemy. He couldn't show any weakness, he wanted to stop Sasuke, slap him over the head and question his actions. He couldn't, he had to put faith in his comrade.

"Yes" The Iron general answered. Kouga was a young, handsome man, despite his imperfections, a scar over his eye and a tinier one standing on his upper lip. His hair was black and pulled into a bun, his eyes were a piercing silver. He was wearing military armor, of a high grade aswell, though there were several changes. It was thinner less bulky, lacked the lower plating and he wore casual loose pants. It resembled anbu armor more than samurai.

Sasuke bit his lip, " What is your problem" he said bluntly. This almost made Naruto shriek in adgitation.

Kouga laughed " I'm simply pissed, is all." he said rather loudly. Everyone in the meeting turned their attention to Kouga.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, " Enough with the shit, your samurai have crossed the line. They've pushed in shinobi territory, assaulted shinobi and have even killed a few. Explain this, and if I dont lkke yojr answer god help me-" Sasuke gripped the kusanagi blade. Kouga gave a lazy look.

" Listen, its simple. We want power, for ages we've sit by and watched our services wither, taken from us by shinobi. Shinobi wihout honor, or pride, or as far as were concerned, respect"

Sasuke gripped his sword harder "and so". Naruto had to stop this, he knew the samurai would throw their lives away for honor, even their childre-. That was it, the answer.

Naruto put himself between Kouga and Sasuke.

" Kouga-sama! I have an idea, please here me out"Naruto said. Sasuke sucked on his teeth and let his sword fall back into its scabbard. Kouga wasn't fazed he grinned, it was hard to tell he was even as war crazy as he let people believe.

"Alright, what is it?" he asked

" Our children, I mean, the chunin exams are being held at our village this year. I would like you to allow your youth to compete with ours, we have a similar promotion exam anyway. This way everyone can see the true strength of a samurai"

There was silence within the room, some people thought it was ridiculous, but everyone knew it was a solution if done right.

"Are you an idi-" Sasuke was about to say, he was cut off though. Naruto had stuck his palm in his face, sasuke had known when Naruto did this he had a genuine plan. Sasuke gritted his teeth and shut up.

Kouga smiled and shook Naruto's hand, "That sounds like a great idea!"

"Do you give your word to not plan or scheme any harm to konoha or its inhabitants? " Sasuke butted in, he couldn't help but add that in.

"Of course I swear it on my honor"

Sasuke was taken aback, ' maybe all they wanted was a little attention'.

"Deal," Naruto said shaking his hand " I'll send a message regarding the details, it should be held around October ."

"I'll go arrange things" Kouga said he turned, his attendants following him, he held up his hand waving before exiting. Everyone was shocked and, a little disrespected.

"The largest meeting held between every leader, all for him and he leaves before the feast. Who the hell does he think he is?" Killer B said walking towards his Naruto he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I dont know B, but the leader of the Iron sure is something. I dont know if I should be wary to him or trust him"

Iron country is a harsh and grueling place, even during the summer. The people there have learned to follow the weathers example. The samurai can be as cold as a snow storm, fierce as a blizzard, quick as a downpour and wild like wolves. On the other hand they all hold mutual respect, and care for each other. They learned to adapt, build homes and survive. In the past few years though they had learned something far scarier.

"Koman go to the training hall and practice" a short young beautiful women called out to her son. Koman, other known as Ko-Ko, got up and started walking. He lived in the branch complex, a large living area similar to an apartment building. Most of the side family stayed there and would for the rest of there lives.

As Koman exited, he stared at the grey hallway walls, he sucked his teeth and kick it briefly,.

"There's no way I'll be stuck here" he said to himself He made his way to the Message Room, unique to Iron country, people would send quick messages using pidgeons. It was a common thing, he found his bird and scribbled up a note to his teammates to meet him in the training hall. He then turned and went there himself. He got there, a large room about the size of a basket ball court, the entire room was stone except the roof wich was covered with a plexiglass. He had just began his stretches when,

"Hey idiot, you ready!" He turned his head to see a female, it was his teammate Yuzu. She was a strong and pretty girl, also the second daughter of he Hotaru clan. She was equiped with a katana and a wakizashi, she wore black pants tucked into light military boots, a white shirt, black fingerless gloves and blue plated armguards. Underneath her and her entire teams outfits were light chainmail like armor. She had curly brown hair pulled into a bun, her eyes were brown aswell.

" You look disgusting! Why didn't you clean up?" Yuzu scolded. Koman wore what he usually did black jeans stuffed in military boots, chain mail, blue handwraps, armguards and a long sleeve black shirt. However his face was muddy and black from working in the iron mines. His hair was long, jet black and spiky he pulled into a pony tail, wich was equally as spiky and bushy as it regularly was.

" Why are you still mining? Samurais dont have to do that you know." It was his friend Akihiko who preffered to be called Hiko. He had a slender face, his hair was neat and pulled into a ponytail, he was quite handsome and had many fangirls. Hiko was a quiet smart and skilled warrior, hailing from the Torayusuke Clan. Samurai armor became a optional thing right before the war, though his clan was absolute about it. There armor was similar to that of an anbu, accept instead of a flack jacket a silver chestplate was worn.

"Well I like to keep my body strong, besides the miners and blacksmiths are greatful and give me free gear," Koman said. He got up from his stretches and smirked at Akihiko.

"You wouldn't be getting scared? Think I might be getting even stronger" Koman said while reaching in his shirt, he fingered a necklace and pulled it out.

Hiko smiled "only in your dreams" he did the same and pulled a necklace out of his shirt. Hese necklaces were something every samurai had, their similar to both dog tags and shinobi head protectors. There was a round oval shapped dogtag with the samurai's name and village on it. Then hanging beside it were tiny metal "horns". The entire necklace was called Horns but he horns themselves symbolized rank. Depending on what you were the more Horns you would get.

Besides that, there was one more use to Horns, when a samurai challenges another, or if he really wants to kill someone. He would hold out his Horns in a menacing way, its a secret warrior language. It means simply "Beware of the Beast", it is the utmost threat and disrespect. Koman held his out and Hiko held his out, Yuzu frustrated they had forgot her held hers out aswell.

"Im really gonna kill you faggots for forgetting about me"

There was silence, they all stared at each other for a bit then they lept forward, in one swift, fast blinding moment they all unsheathed their katanas and swung. Their blades clashed and they engaged in a power struggle, Koman was overpowering them his body strong from swinging a pick axe. Yuzu who was physically weaker then them pushed back in one burst of strength. She supplied chakra to her feet then kicked Koman in the abdomen sending him flying.

"Smart move" Hiko complimented, his blade still pressed against hers.

"He's the last one of us I'd want to fight upclose " she said smirking

"You'll regret it"

At that moment Akihiko overpowered Yuzu sending her blade to the ground, he lifted his up high in the air turning the edge towards himself before slicing downwards quickly. Before his sword came all the way down , Koman recovered dashing and slicing horizontally, Yuzu ducked and swiveled beneath the blade turning to strike at Akihiko, Akihiko managed to duck leaving Koman to taste her sword. Koman faced the attack head on, he blocked the blow with his arm guard, before hiko could get up ,he placed his feet at the crook of his neck and hand.

Akihiko was stuck under the weight of Koman, while Yuzu continued her assualt, she was quick but not nearly as quick as Koman. He blocked her attacks, lunged the handle of his blade underneath hers and lifted his sending her guard upwards. he then concentrated chakra to his feet and he kicked her in the abdomen sending her flying.

"I'd rather not fight you upclose"he mocked. However his foot was still in the air and Akihiko took this time to grabb his sword and release his chakra everywere. The chakra released from the sword as soon as it hit somehing solid, like the ground. This broke up the cement a bit and caused Koman to leap in the air, Hiko who was already concentrating chakra launched at him quickly, grabbing and mounting him. Akihiko slammed Koman into the ground making a loud slamming sound.

Hiko tryed stabbing at him, but in a rush of adrenaline, Koman wrapped his leg around Hikos back using his superior strength to force him down. He wrenched Akihiko's arm back until he released his sword, then he released him, slammed his head against his, arched his back and flipped them. Koman used extra strength sending them maybe a foot above the ground before slamming him.

"Thats for slamming me, your an idiot for going at me upclose but whatever, do you yeild"Koman asked.

Before Akihiko could tell him to shove it an arrow sped at him, Koman bailed rolling off of Hiko.

"Hey! You never said you were gonna use a bow!" Koman shouted

"Never Asked" Yuzu said befored launching 3 more half ass dodged and rolled, and rolled out the way nearly tripping each time. Yuzu kept laying out the fire waiting for the right moment, she sent two arrows at once, Koman got frustrated growled and knocked the first one down with his arm guard the second one he sliced. 'Now!' Yuzu thought sending another arrow out, Koman tried deflecting it, it made a beeping sound as he hit it.

"You bitch! " he squealed before the arrow head exploded emitting fierce light and air.

Koman stood, Akihiko laid on he ground knocked out, and Koman was rolling on the floor screaming "My eyes that bitch always hurts my eyes". She put her hands on her hips, they were an even match team each making up for eachothers weaknesses but today she won. Rather it was a result in the boys pride or her skill it didn't matter. Before she left the room she remembered to say

"Told you guys you were gonna die for forgetting me"


End file.
